1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photographic cameras, and more particularly to a camera door and body construction which substantially shields the camera interior during film loading and unloading to protect interior mechanisms from foreign particles and tampering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most still picture cameras that are available today fall into two general categories in connection with film loading. That is, a particular camera usually is either a "bottom-loaded" type or a "back-loaded" type. In the bottom-loaded type, which most often is a 35 mm camera, such as the Leica M5 or as disclosed in German Pat. No. 949,324, a film supply chamber is opened at the bottom of the camera by removing a baseplate from the camera body or by opening a bottom door of the camera. A film cassette or magazine containing a coiled 35 mm filmstrip is inserted longitudinally, i.e., axially, into the opening to the supply chamber. In the back-loaded type, which may be a 110 or 126 size camera or a 35 mm camera, the film supply chamber is opened at the back of the camera by removing a camera back from the camera body or by opening a back door of the camera. A film cartridge containing 110 or 126 size film or a film cassette or magazine (for 35 mm film) is inserted laterally into the opening to the supply chamber.
With both the bottom-loaded camera and the back-loaded camera, typically, before any film is loaded in the camera, either a back door is completely opened or a camera back is removed in order to move a film pressure device, such as a spring-urged plate on the inside of the back door or the camera back, from the camera interior. This is done to provide sufficient space for locating a 110 or 126 size film cartridge across the exposure frame in the camera or for manually threading a 35 mm film leader from the film supply chamber, across the exposure frame, to a film take-up chamber in the camera. When, however the camera is opened to such an extent for film loading, its interior is no longer shielded or protected. This allows dust and other foreign particles to enter the camera interior, which can damage or hinder operation of the interior mechanisms and can interfere with imaging or exposure of the film. Moreover, opening such cameras for film loading allows the user to touch the interior parts and possibly damage them.
In the bottom-loaded camera, film loading requires that the baseplate be removed or the bottom door be opened and that the back door be opened. Such separate operation of two covering members is troublesome and necessitates a certain degree of manual dexterity.